1. Field
This disclosure relates to a cross-linkable polyimide precursor composition, a method of manufacturing a cross-linked polyimide, and a polyimide film manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyimide films have been used in a variety of applications including in displays, due to the excellent electric mechanical properties of polyimides. Particularly, polyimides may be used as substrates in display devices to obtain a flexible display device.
Polyimides may generally be prepared by reacting an acid dianhydride and a diamine compound to initially provide a polyamic acid and then heating the polyamic acid in an imidization reaction to provide the polyimide. Further, ross-linked polyimides may generally be prepared by including a reactive end-capping reagent in addition to the acid dianhydride and diamine compound, to provide an amic acid oligomer and/or an imide oligomer and performing an additional curing process.